once_upon_a_time_rebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Frost
Jack Frost is a being strong in the use of magic revolving around ice and snow. After a long period of time running from his past, he has at last found a new home in the form of Arendelle. With this new home Jack came to find what few people can actually grasp, true love in the form of a certain Ice Queen. Biography Early Life Jack later given the nickname of Jack Frost, was born many years on the mountains just outside of Arendelle to a Human female and a man known as Old Man Winter whom was a descendant of practitioners of the ancient art of manipulating ice and cold through magic. As a descendant of these magic users, Jack inherited his ancestors powers and from birth showed signs of being able to manipulate ice and cold. Knowing of these ancient power, Jack's father taught him how to control it from an early age so that the power would not control him. Tragic Cold Waters One day Jack froze the lake near their home so that he could go ice skating with his little brother, but the ice that Jack had created turned out to be thin. Jack's parents came to the lake and realized this and made their way out onto the ice in an attempt to save their children from drowning. After noticing his parents hastily coming to him, Jack realized that the ice was indeed thin, and so worked to get his little brother to their parents so that they could get off the ice. Unfortunately the ice did indeed break resulting in all members of the family being plunged into the dark waters. With such fear and loss of control, the lake did freeze over them harder then before. Using his powers Jack tried to create a breach so that he could come to the surface and pull his family out before they drowned, but Jack was too late. Just as he got to the surface in the nick of time to save his life the other members of his family had drowned in the frozen depths, including his father who although he possessed the same powers as Jack could not compete with his sons physical feats. Jack was heart broken at what his recklessness had done, and blamed himself for the death of his family. He left their home and Arendelle behind so that he could isolate himself in a far away land where he would cause no harm. Meeting the Dark One For years Jack withdrew himself from the realms and isolated himself on some of the coldest mountains in the world so that no one would dare find him. During his isolation however, Jack was located by the Dark One Rumpelstiltskin whom had need of Jack's services. Jack at first told the Dark One to leave him alone wanting no part going back to a world that had nothing but pain and misery for him. But Rumpelstiltskin had a deal that peeked Jack's interest, if he were to help the Dark One procure a certain item, then he would make the pain that haunted Jack go away. Jack accepted the deal and departed with the Dark One to an ancient cavern containing a ancient relic of one of the gods of old. Rumpelstiltskin explained that the relic in question was an eye of the deity named Epimetheus, a god active during the rule of Kronos who had the power of hindsight. Though the Dark One did not tell Jack why he wanted the eye, he told him that the cave had been put under a protection spell by the ice deity Hothur. Knowing of Jack's talents in ice and cold, Rumple had Jack use his magic to pass through the protection spell which did not apply to Jack's particular brand of magic users, and retrieve one of the eyes of Epimetheus. With their deal upheld on Jack's part, he demanded that the Dark One give him what he promised. The Dark One actually did have something in store for Jack in the form of death which he thought would rid him of the pain he had endured. Not wanting to die, Jack took away the eye from the Dark One and destroyed it so that Rumpelstiltskin could not use it for his own sinister purposes. Regardless of the deal, the Dark One felt it only fair for Jack to die. But before the Dark One could Jack used his powers of ice to transport himself away from the cavern, leaving behind an enraged Rumple trying to put the broken eye together again so that he may learn the whereabouts of his son before the Dark Curse would activate. News of Other Elemental Users After his meeting with the Dark One, Jack returned to his isolation and not long after the Dark Curse hit the realms. Though Jack was not affected by the curse, he was frozen in time for twenty eight years. By the time the curse was broken by Emma Swan, Jack had broken free and was able to move about the realms once again. Two years after the curse had been undone, the fire witch known as the Fire Queen found Jack and saw him as a chance to get the upper hand on her nemesis Elsa. Marisol saw Jack as weak willed and manipulated him with stories of how they were alike in terms of losing family, luring him into her service by offering him a home and family. Not wanting to waste any time in winning the fight against Elsa, Marisol set course for Arendelle, having Jack disable the layers of protection that Elsa had set up using her ice magic to protect her home. With Elsa's protective spell brought down by Jack, Marisol created a number of fire beasts to ravage Arendelle without any of Elsa's snow men to stop them. Nevertheless, Elsa herself stepped forward to stop the fire beasts with her powers, much to Marisol's anticipation. The Fire Queen knew that Elsa could not resist protecting her kingdom and so without her personal guard and her magic weakened thanks in part to Jack, Marisol could finally slay her nemesis. With the revelation that Marisol had lied to him about her true intentions and about Elsa's status as a protector and not a tyrannical ruler, Jack turned on Marisol and sided with Elsa in repelling the Fire Queen's forces from Arendelle. Finding a Frozen Love After Marisol's plot to use Jack against Elsa failed, he felt foolish for believing that anyone could understand what it was like to endure his pain, and so wanted to return to exile. But after Elsa realized that without guidance Jack would forever be a lost soul, she offered to at the very least let him rest at the castle for a few nights. To the surprise of Jack, he actually ended up extending his stay from a few days to three weeks, growing attached to the royal family including Elsa's sister Anna and her husband Kristoff, but especially Elsa herself. By the end of the three weeks however, Jack decided that he did not what happened to his family happen to Elsa's loving family. By the end of the third week, Jack in the middle of the night packed his belongings and made plans to leave Arendelle. He unintentionally woke up Elsa who caught Jack leaving without even saying goodbye. Jack told Elsa that it was best for her family, not wanting to go in depth of his on family history. Elsa tried to convince Jack to stay, and at the very least explain to her why he could not. Jack realizing that Elsa would not let him go unless he gave her a good reason, finally told her the truth of his family, something he never did with Marisol. After hearing Jack's story, Elsa felt more connected to him then ever, thinking about what she would have become if she actually killed Anna when she froze her heart. Elsa then told Jack her own personal background behind her powers revolving around her life in isolation and withdraw from the citizens of Arendelle. They then kissed one another before Jack left, and he told Elsa that if she ever needs him he would return, but he was not ready to return to the world yet. Powers and Abilities Ice Magic: As a wielder of the ancient art, Jack commands snow, ice, frost, and later learned he can unleash energy bolts of ice, and he can easily freeze things over/solid with a mere wave of his hand. Jack can conjure ice, snow, and frost from his mere presence, as well as freezing winds, snowballs, snowflakes, etc. Jack can even manifest images from frosted window panes, freeze water by walking on it, and conjure indoor snowfall, and of course, being the spirit of winter, he is not bothered by the cold.Category:Heroes Category:Ice Magic Category:Magic Users Category:Arendelle Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed